Making Her Laugh
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: AU: Klaus tries to seduce Caroline via video chat while she's away at college, but she thinks it's funny rather than seductive.


**A little one shot I made after making a photo set on Tumblr based on the summary of this.**

**I didn't know what to write but as soon as I started it just flowed out.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Caroline was lying on her stomach, leaning on her elbows, and kicking her legs back and forth in the air, all alone in her dorm room. She was studying for an important final coming up and she really wished she hadn't chosen this class. Or she at least wished someone was here to help her study.

Elena's off being happily in love with Damon, of all people. She barely has time for anything that doesn't involve Damon. Caroline can't help but feel annoyed whenever Elena blows her off to be with her boyfriend, but in hindsight maybe she was a little jealous that Elena was happy and so disgustingly in love and she wasn't.

Even Bonnie was in a relationship. After she had come back from the dead, she and Jeremy had been practically inseparable. She still spent time with her and Elena but Caroline always felt bad whenever she saw Bonnie staring longingly at her phone, so she had a tendency to all but shove Bonnie out the door telling her to go be with her beau.

She's happy for her friends, she really is, but she can't help but feel a little lonely. After Tyler left and Jesse was killed – something she's still exceptionally bitter about – there isn't really anyone else in college that she's gotten close to. Her being a vampire and all the weird anti-vampire stuff going on here halted her from putting herself out there. She's a far cry from her high school-head of every committee-popular-mean-girl self, now she spends most nights in her dorm drinking blood and studying. The only person who seemed to notice – or care for that matter – is Klaus.

Shockingly enough, she wasn't that surprised. Given how dedicated to wooing her he was before he left for New Orleans. She's come to terms with his feelings for her, and that they're not going anywhere anytime soon.

If she was being honest, in the beginning when he admitted to _fancying_ her it freaked her out. A lot. It was overwhelming; the evil hybrid that was terrorizing her friends liked her – of all people. She didn't know how to comprehend it, so she rejected it. She pushed it into the furthest part of her mind and didn't touch it until she had to. Then everyone was telling her he was obsessed with her and everywhere she turned he was there trying to win her over and suddenly it wasn't that easy to ignore anymore. Day by day she found herself becoming less and less put off by his feelings until she finally accepted them and maybe even returned them a little bit.

It makes sense that he was the only one to notice that she isn't as happy as she used to be, that her college experience isn't what she thought it was going to be, and that her smile wasn't nearly as bright as it used to be.

He had called her one day to see how she was doing and how college was – something that she thought was so sweet but didn't dare admit it – and once the shock of her actually answering wore off, right off the bat he could tell something was wrong. Of course he offered to come visit and take care of whatever it was that was bothering her but she assured him that wasn't necessary, that this wasn't something he could fix with his hybrid abilities. They chatted for a bit about her college life and about his NOLA life and when they hung up – unbeknownst to the other – they both felt better than they had in weeks, if only just a little.

That wasn't the last phone call between the two. Klaus had called her a few times after that and didn't bother disguising his want to talk to her. She thought maybe he would have come up with some excuse to talk to her but he never did, unlike her. After a few calls, he stopped calling, and she had guessed it was because he didn't want to be the only one putting in an effort in the weird phone call relationship they had and it probably seemed as if he wanted to talk to her more than she did him.

Which wasn't the case.

After he didn't call her for two weeks she realized just how much she looked forward to hearing his voice. So she gave him what he wanted and called him. Although she did it under the guise of needing help fixing the sink in her dorm bathroom. It was a lame excuse, she knew and he knew it. She could practically hear him smirking through his barely concealed chuckles as he gave her instructions on how to fix a sink that didn't need fixing.

They formed a pattern after that; they would switch off calling each other. And after a while Caroline gave up on trying to come up with an excuse to give him each time she called.

The first time that happened had been a particularly shitty day for Caroline. When she was getting ready for her morning classes her hair wouldn't cooperate and she ended up throwing it into a messy bun on the top of head and storming out, not bothering to wait for Elena and Bonnie. Then she got an essay back that she worked really hard on and saw that she failed it. She lashed out at Elena and Bonnie for no reason at all and they had avoided her the rest of the day, opting to spend the night with their boyfriends instead of dealing with her mood. And on her way back to her dorm someone bumped into her knocking her to the ground, her papers and books flying everywhere and she even broke the heel of her shoe. And the person who knocked her over didn't even to stop to help her, they just kept on walking, who does that?

When the time came for her to call Klaus she had already had two almost breakdowns and she had to drink two bags of b positive to calm herself down. He had answered and before he could finish asking his usual question in his snarky tone, _How can I help you today Caroline? _She had started talking, _I have had the worst day in the history of bad days and I don't have some stupid excuse to talk to you, I just really wanted to hear your voice okay? _He was silent for a good few minutes. She was annoyed at the time, but thinking back on it she smiled at her ability to render him speechless. The rest of the conversation went by smoothly and this time she could hear the happiness in voice for the rest of the call.

That was months ago. The phone calls became daily, and when they didn't have time to talk on the phone they would text each other. Something she never really pictured Klaus ever doing. And soon enough the calls and texts escaladed to video chats. He was the one to suggest it and she thought, why the hell not. It would be nice to see him again even if it was through a screen, and he was thinking the same thing.

So she was expecting the familiar chime coming from her laptop signaling a video chat request. She clicked accept and waited for his scruffy face to light up her screen.

"Hello sweetheart." His soft voice floated through her speakers once his face appeared.

"Hey you." She smiled, as she took him in. He looked the same as always; slightly messy hair, attractive stubble, dimples showing, and his necklaces peeking out of his Henley.

Of course Klaus noticed her checking him out and he smirked, "See something you like?" he teased her.

She rolled her eyes, "How was your day in the magical New Orleans?" she asked, ignoring his teasing.

He chuckled, "Same as always love, scheming and plotting and lots of blood." He winked at her.

Normally she would have scolded him for that, but she's used to him and knows when he's being serious and when he's just trying to get a reaction out of her. Instead she just sighed, "More productive than my day."

He looked at her for a minute, "and what happened today, or didn't happen that has you so apathetic love?" he asked her curious.

She groaned and dropped her head to her bed and started mumbling.

Klaus shook his head and laughed at her dramatics, "Speak up love, I can't help you if I can't hear you." He informed her.

She lifter her head and started at him in annoyance before sighing again and explaining her day. "Today just sucks. I have a huge exam to study for and of course Bonnie and Elena are nowhere to be found, off somewhere with their loving boyfriends and I'm here alone left to my own devises trying to understand this stupid class that I wish I never signed up for and college wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be me, Elena, and Bonnie as a threesome. Not Bonnie and Jeremy as a twosome, Elena and Damon as a gross twosome and me as a pathetic one some." She paused her rambling and inhaled a much needed breath of air before continuing. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. I just… is it wrong to wish things were different? Even though my friends are perfectly happy with how things are now?" she asked him in a sad confused voice.

His heart clenched at her sad demeanor, he hated seeing her sad, or anything other than happy and smiling. He also hated her friends for not realizing how miserable she is. "It's perfectly fine to wish you were happy Caroline. If fact, if you ask me I think it's wrong that your friends are too busy with their lives to notice your feelings." He said seriously.

She looked at him curiously. How is it that he's the only one that seems to care if she's happy? And how did he become the one she confessed her feelings to and came to for advice? When did that happen? She sighed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She nodded, "I guess you have a point. I deserve to be happy too right?" She thought out loud.

A comfortable silence fell over the two, each lost in their thoughts. Caroline was contemplating whether or not her friends took advantage of her and if she accepted less than what she deserved. While Klaus was trying to think of a way to take her mind off of her thoughts and also make her smile that bright smile he loves so much. And he thinks he might have a way to do so while also having some fun in the process.

"Caroline." He called, but she didn't reply – too lost in thought.

"Caroline love." She heard him call in an alluringly husky voice that snapped her out of her rather depressing thoughts. Her eyes met his and she tilted her head questioningly. He didn't say anything, opting to gaze at her, making her shift in on her bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

He moved his head closer to screen and his eyes raked over the parts of her body he could see given how she was sitting, "Have I told you how completely ravishing you look today Caroline?" he breathed in the most enticing voice he could muster up.

Caroline's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks get hot at she stared into his hungry eyes. What was he doing?

"Uhh… no?" she squeaked, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Well I can promise you Caroline, if you were with me I would spend every minute of every hour of every day showing you just how ravishing I think you are." He informed her in a low voice slowly, making sure to pause and drag out his words dramatically.

Her dead heart sped up a bit as his eyes darkened significantly and she narrowed her own suspiciously at him, "Are you… are you trying to seduce me?" she asked him as the corners of her lips twitched upward.

He held her gaze as he answered, "Why, is it working?"

That was the last straw, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started giggling which quickly turned into full blown laughter.

"You… your… eyes… and… ravishing… seducing… me… oh Klaus… you… funny." She managed to get out in between her hysterics.

Klaus watched on as she tried and failed to control her laughter with a genuine smile on his face. He didn't mind that she was laughing at his attempt at seduction, all that matters is that she's laughing and the thoughts that had been apparently plaguing her all day were now far from her mind.

Seeing Caroline this carefree and unguarded as she talked with him filled Klaus with hope and he decided that there's nothing better than her laughing and him being the cause of it.

And he would do whatever he could to make her laugh like that every day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too terrible.**

**As always, apologizes for spelling and grammar errors I missed.**

**Leave a review, they're always welcome.**

**(:**


End file.
